Breaking the Monotony
by Muffarino
Summary: Hibari Kyouya would call his life anything but fun, but when he saves a young boy in the streets one day he finds himself head over heels in love and his life becomes just that little bit brighter...for now. AU 1827, onesided 5927.
1. Fortunes and angels

**Hello there everyone, it's been a while! It's been a year since I last posted any form of fanfiction and I know I have people who are waiting on updates for my other fics but I'm really not in the mood to write them. I've been concentrating on improving my art instead of writing so if you'd be so lovely as to visit me on deviantart my name is Kiaraz. Although I haven't written anything in ages my writing style has improved so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Now just a few things before you read ahead. This fic will be 1827 as the main pairing but will have onesided 5927 and possibly past 6927 if I can be bothered. Also Tsuna will have 3 brothers in this, from eldest to youngest they are: Giotto, Dino and Fuuta. Their fathers are all Iemitsu but only Giotto and Tsuna will be full brothers, everyone else is half brothers.**

**~Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Damn herbivores," I growled in frustration at the cries of merchants and the drowning buzz of life that so easily snuck into my room through thin walls and plentiful cracks, a string of curses followed only to be muffled by the soft depths of my pillow. I rolled over, pulling the sheets high above my head in a feeble attempt to block the rays of sunlight that shone through random cracks in the faulty wooden shutters that haphazardly block the light. Some people might call them rustic or quaint, but I can't see the deteriorating panels of wood and blaring chipped blue paint as anything more than junk. Stupid things didn't even do their job right.<p>

Deciding it was pointless to fight against the unyielding light, I begrudgingly left the comfort of my bed and made my way over to the source of my discomfort; carelessly throwing my sheets across the floor in the process. I cursed under my breath at the unnecessarily long time it took to open the rusty hook of the shutters and slam them open. Instantly I was attacked by the blinding light of the sun and a sudden blast of humid air. Spring had only just arrived; the thick layers of snow from that unusually cold winter had finally melted revealing hopeful buds of bright colours that speckled the lush countryside. I brought my hand to my brow to block the glaring sunlight, I squinted my eyes as I slowly became accustomed to the sudden light. My ears rang at the blaring noise of the streets below. Goddamn herbivores don't know how to shut up. It's early, the sun is being the biggest bitch, and I'd much prefer to be back in the comfort of my bed in peace and quiet than forced to wake up by this ruckus.

I looked down the wall to the cobblestone road below. The walls of the building were starting to crack in places, whatever paint that had once decorated the walls had long since weathered away leaving an off cream colour in its stead. Just like every other godforsaken house in town. An army of ivy had attacked the bricks within the first few weeks of Spring and I angrily pulled the weed from the walls that had gotten too close to the already unstable shutters. At least I was one of the few lucky ones who could afford my own home. It was just a small building, two stories and a ground space that could barely be considered reasonable. But it was a place I called home none the less, and there were many people out there far worse off than me. Those families that are constantly the topic of gossip around the streets, who somehow fit families of twenty or more within smaller houses than mine, or _worse_, those without homes.

It was tough times, I can ensure you that. The rich and elite were screwing all the lower classes over but they were too naive to realise; the government and law enforcers nowhere to be seen, blinded by a veil of money.

Splashing some water on my face and fixing up my slight bed head, I started to prepare myself for the day ahead. I pulled on a fresh white shirt over worn pants. The hems of my pants were frayed and haphazard stitching and patches up the legs served as a constant reminder of how futile my attempts to stay decent were. My formal wear was stashed away somewhere safe, but even they had the occasional fray or off stitch. Deciding it was still too cool to brave out underdressed, I flung a tattered brown leather jacket over the top. Tucking my tonfas and a small knife into my belt and wrapping a small leather coin purse around the belt, I left the small building I called home. It was best not to walk without a weapon these days, especially not with my line of work. I work as a body guard of sorts, where law enforcement and those who swear to 'protect' fail. Work usually involves escorting or protecting certain goods or people to the will of the highest bidder. I occasionally get a job that's less than virtuous, but whatever puts food on the table and a roof above my head is good enough for me. I hated being ordered around but with the situation at the moment, I didn't really have much choice.

The streets were full of people, small makeshift stalls scattered the roads, desperates trying to make an extra buck. Well dressed ladies walked the streets, chuckling condescendingly at the worn out faces and tattered clothes of those around them. They smirked cruelly behind petite hands and open fans. I bet they never worked a day in their lives, they don't know the meaning of hard work. As they approached me they gave a flirtatious giggle and a wink, I grunted disdainfully and ignored them. I would rather _starve_ than join their types.

I headed off in the direction of a bakery just down the road. It was only a small business and the baker's family had to work extra jobs to make a living but the food was delicious and the family was happy, at least enough to not let their bad situation get to them. I always saw them smiling and joking around, it was one of the reasons I frequently visited them.

As I walked I noticed a makeshift shelter propped up between two buildings a few metres down the road from my house. Boxes were stacked up between the gaps and rags were piled in what I assumed were makeshift beds. A large thick sheet of canvas was awkwardly hung above the shelter and extended onto the street, cascading over a few poles in a tent-like fashion. A rickety table was set up; in the centre a hooded figure sat fumbling a pile of cards between their fingers. Another hooded figure stood out on the street attempting to talk to passersby however he obviously had no social skills as he was stumbling over his words. His high pitched stutters could barely be heard.

I leant against a nearby building and watched the small figure. His small fingers clumsily clutched a coin purse in front of him. Admittedly it was kind of cute watching him stutter and shy away, also it was always a good idea to keep an eye on any new businesses in my town. I averted my eyes to the cloudless sky, I've always hated calm weather it was far too _unpleasant _for my tastes. Cloudy swirls of grey had their own monotone sense of beauty which I enjoyed. I was too engrossed in the sky to notice the little merchant had received a new customer that was anything but agreeable.

The well dressed gentleman, well I couldn't really call him gentle, was yelling loudly. His harsh condescending voice caught my attention. I looked over and saw his tall plump frame towering over the merchant's far smaller one. His bushy eyebrows furrowed as he yell at the boy, calling all attention to them. His insults ran throughout the street. I frowned. Sure the boy may not have been the best of salesmen or the most graceful person out there but he was trying his best and that was no reason to call him "_worthless filth_" or worse. I could see the boy's fear in his body language, shoulders were tense and risen and the boy shrunk back into the tent. The man didn't stop yelling. When he raised his arm I knew it was time to step in. I couldn't accept any disruption to the peace in my street.

My hand barely fit around the man's wrist but in a second I had him restrained. With only a small amount of force to twist his wrist I had the man on his knees begging to be released and furiously apologizing. And he called the boy _filth_? In my opinion, his kind was the worst of them all. Eventually I released the man when his shrieks began to resemble that of a pig's and he started to sweat profusely. The pig ran away, stumbling over his feet.

I turned to the boy, still cowering within the tent. I sighed before I held my hand up in a gentle beckon. It took only a few seconds until the boy slowly began to make his way out of the shadows. When he was within reach I tenderly grabbed his arms and checked for any signs of harm. I marveled at how soft the skin felt under my fingertips. As self sufficient as the weak herbivore appeared to be, he was just that: _weak_. In need of protection, and I took it upon myself to help the poor citizens of this town. Call me Robin Hood if you like but this is the closest I'll get to kindness. After concluding that there was nothing wrong with the boy I graciously lowered his arms. Pulling back the brown fabric of his hood I expected to see a bony wimpy kid with starved cheeks and black rings under his eyes but what I was greeted with was rather unexpected to say the least.

Large innocent eyes stared up at me, pristine amber depths gazed curiously. The golden amber orbs reflected the light and I swear in that moment I didn't hate the sunlight as much as I thought I did. His heart shaped face maintained its childish innocence yet I could see the beginnings of a mature grace. Unruly auburn hair fluttered slightly in the breeze, looking soft to touch. Similarly his rosy pink lips looked just as satiny soft; he held them slightly parted as he breathed in the air we shared with our close proximity. It took me a while until I realised I was staring so intensely. Slightly embarrassed, I took a step back and averted my eyes. "So what are you selling here anyway?" I asked in a feeble attempt to break the awkwardness.

Amber orbs closed into crescents as the boy smiled gleefully. "A few odd jobs and stalls now and then, today we're telling fortunes!" He explained with a joyful tone.

I could feel the edges of my lips turn up slightly at his excitement.

"Sorry, I don't have any material possessions I can thank you with but if you want, my brother and I could tell your future for you?" He looked up at me expectantly.

Although I wasn't a fan of any of that superstitious, supernatural mumbo jumbo but who could say no to this boy. I nodded and with a grin from the boy, was led towards the table within the tent and sat down on the rickety stool. I noticed that one leg of the table was propped up by a large book. Behind the table was another boy, probably a few years younger than the amber eyed boy. He had a thick scarf wrapped around his neck but the rest of his clothes that I could see under his cloak were more holes than fabric. "Hello," He said between giggles, "I'm Fuuta and I'll be telling your fortune today!" He flung his hands in the air in an over excited fit of joy.

The boy went on to shuffle and deal the cards for me, each intricately decorated and hand painted. I wasn't paying much attention though. My eyes were focused on the amber eyed boy. He was now wandering around the sides of the tent organising something or other. Occasionally he'd look over his thin shoulders at his brother or me; whenever our eyes met he smiled cutely. "There will be a big change in your life. You will meet someone who will open your heart and change you forever be it good or bad I can't tell but all I can tell you is that they will become an indispensable part of your life." Fuuta finished, as shown by a big yawn followed by another grin which I'm starting to think runs in the family.

I could hear the amber eyed boy giggle from behind the younger; his melodious laugh filled the tent before being lost into the droning buzz of the streets. How I wish everyone else would just shut up so I could listen to that sweet sound. I thanked Fuuta and complemented him on his professionalism to which he smiled again and beamed at me in pride. I bowed and thanked them, placing a few spare coins on the table despite the offer of free services and with one final glance at the elder boy, turned and left. I was barely a few steps out when I felt a warm hand grab my forearm to stop me. I swung around only to become lost within the entrancing depths of the boy's amber eyes.

"Thank you," his sweet voice sung again, "I really owe you for helping me today, and for encouraging Fuuta. We were both beginning to feel discouraged lately; we're not exactly the most useful of people and are always relying on my eldest brother." The brunet looked down sadly, his gorgeous enchanting eyes drowned in the shade before he gasped and looked up at me. "Sorry! I'm rambling, I do that a lot!" He apologised and giggled awkwardly

I let my lip twitch upwards in a small, it's-okay smile to which he looked grateful for.

"U-um, here" the boy stuttered as he grabbed my hands and forced something between my fingers. He held my hands between his much smaller ones for a few seconds. "D-d-don't take it too strangely," He looked away; a blush covered his hold face, dusting his ears with a light shade of pink, "It's a thank you...for everything." The boy bowed his head respectfully, grinned and skipped away, back to his brother.

I looked down to my hand still tingling from the boy's touch. In my palm was a small dark pink rose protected within my hands. The dark pink shade softened to a light coral orange colour in the centre. I looked up to find an angel with amber eyes waving enthusiastically at me and I felt myself smile fully for the first time in ages. I turned and walked away with a smile on my face and warmth that filled every last corner of my body just from looking at that angelic smile.

A dark pink rose, a symbol of gratitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...that was long. I thought it was too short while writing it so I kept adding more... Oh well, so long as you enjoyed it...you did...right? *teary eyes*<strong>

**Anyway because it's been so long since I wrote anything and this is a new writing style I'd really appreciate it if you could give me some feedback, criticism etc. Is this smooth and easy to read or did you have trouble etc.**

**Remember, the review button is your friend.**


	2. Birds and brothers

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They really made my day! :)**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>The sounds of the bustle of the streets below my window were significantly quieter than yesterday, however I wouldn't have been able to tell due to the infuriating high pitched whistle of a bird who unfortunately decided to rest outside my window. I didn't think it was possible for me to hate the morning more than I already did but that bird sure proved me wrong. Someone should give it a medal or something. After all the bird did ruin my sleep and my oddly pleasant dreams of a certain pair of amber eyes that had imprinted in my mind. Grasping the nearest pillow, I threw it blindly towards the window in an attempt to shut the animal up. The soft projectile simply bounced off the shutters and silently fell to the floor. Note to self: keep more efficient projectiles near bed. With a groan I forced myself out of my sheets. Rubbing my weary eyes I slid towards the window, legs too tired to lift properly.<p>

I angrily slammed the shutters open with more force than necessary, effectively startling the bird on the windowsill. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something swoop far too close to my head and before I knew it, my black locks were caught by small claws that pulled my hair painfully. "Goddamn herbivore..." in one swift movement I had caught the damned bird. Its beady black eyes stared at my defiantly but after a few moments under my enraged glare, the small animal was trembling in my hands. As much as I wanted to bite the animal to death, I've always had a soft spot for small animals. With a sigh I loosened my grasp on the small yellow fluff ball which could barely be classified a bird if it weren't for its beak and tiny wings it kept folded against its side. After a moment of confusion the bird stood up, shook its feathers and took to the air.

Once the animal was gone I noticed the shutters were more unstable than before. Forcibly slamming them open before probably wasn't the best possible treatment. With a sigh I checked the damage; one hinge was broken and the splintered wood hung haphazardly against the wall. I'd have to fix it today or be woken up by the sunlight far too early tomorrow morning.

Growling, I prepped for the day ahead, or at least I tried to but got interrupted half way through when something landed atop my head and nestled into my locks. I heard a soft chirping and when I raised my hand to my head I felt soft feathers rub against my skin and the slow beating rhythm of a small heart. Using one finger I gently rubbed the animal's skin, receiving a happy chirp in acknowledgement. With a smile I realised it was the small bird from before. Despite my rough treatment, it came back.

I never really eat at home, I don't have the time for that and the image of eating all alone in this empty house wasn't too appealing. I often ate out; many people around the city offered me free meals as thanks for helping them in some way in the past. As I mentioned before, I took it upon myself to protect the weak. I slowly trudged my way downstairs, the bird swayed slightly in my hair at the movement, bright eyes gleamed in excitement. The small kitchen on the bottom floor of my house was dusty from disuse. A small basket on the table downstairs held some food; mainly a few pieces of fruit and a loaf of bread. Sighing, I grabbed the bread and tore a chuck off, feeding it to the small creature resting on my head. I felt some of the crumbs fall softly onto my head. Eager chirping was heard when the small animal finished its meal.

"Yeah, yeah. That's enough, time to go home now." I scooped the small animal up in my palms and headed towards the closest window. It shuffled around in my palms to face me, its tiny eyes stared into my eyes as if begging me to let it stay. I sighed. "Fine, but I'm not carrying you." It chirped in delight. Its tiny wings stretched and it took off, flying around the room in joy until it finally settled, hovering lightly above my right shoulder. With a slight smile, I averted my eyes away from the creature, brushed the crumbs it had left off my head and went back to my daily routine.

I grabbed my necessary items for the day and headed out. The blue wooden door creaked loudly as it opened and closed. I didn't bother locking the door; there wasn't much need to this side of town. Sure, the people here were poor, like the majority of the town, but they were rich in morality. Most of them would prefer to make an honest living than steal. Anyway, it wouldn't take much effort to break in, a strong gust of wind had the door and shutters shaking and threatening to break. Besides, as one of the strongest people in town, I doubt anyone would even dare to steal from me.

I headed down the street, the small bird eagerly following behind me the entire time. Today I left slightly earlier than usual. The sun was still peaking behind buildings, only just beginning its journey through the sky. The streets weren't as busy as they would be later on in the day and only a few businesses had begun trade. Looking over my shoulder I could see the clumsy shelter that was the fortune telling stall from yesterday. The canvas that had once formed a tent was now hanging down, blocking the alley way. The family that lived within was still in deep slumber. Suppressing a smile I turned back in the direction I was walking in. Hibari Kyouya did not smile.

After a few minutes of walking I turned into the bakery I frequented. As I opened the door I stepped back, prepared for the sudden gust of warm air I knew was to come from within. Previously, before my many months's worth of patronage, the burst of air always caught me off guard. "Good morning." I greeted as I entered. The warm air from the oven at the back of the store rolled throughout the small shop and caressed those within with its heat and scent of freshly baked bread sure to get any stomach grumbling.

"Ah, good morning Kyouya dear," the baker's wife, Adona, greeted cheerfully. A thin layer of flour powdered her tan nose. She was one of the few people I let call me by my given name. "it's rare to see you up so early, nice to see you're making the most of the day for once." She chuckled cheerfully; her plump figure shook lightly as she laughed. It was a warm, comforting laugh. A mother's laugh. Not that I would really know.

"Nice to see you again too, Adona." I walked over to the bench, gently drumming my knuckles over the wood as I peered at the treats that lined the shelves. "I was rudely awoken today, that's why I'm here so early." I glared at the small fluff ball who was about to nibble on one of the sourdough loaves on the table, I grabbed it by the feet and dangled it upside down before it could make any real damage.

"Oh goodness! What an utterly adorable little creature," Adona exclaimed, "I hope Kyouya wasn't a meanie to a cutie like you." She occupied herself with fawning over the animal and barely remembered my presence.

"Mama? Who's there?" I groaned inwardly, knowing the pain that was about to occur. "Oh my dear Kyou-chan! How wonderful a morning it is to wake up to you." Caterina, the baker's daughter, bounded over towards me. Dark brown ringlets bounced slightly against her tattered dress which she had obviously slaved over in an attempt to make the old cloth even remotely pretty. I gracefully stepped backwards to avoid her as she attempted to cling to my arm. I disliked touching. When she stepped forward, determined to cling to me I glared at her, conveying a silent message that if she took one step more she better be prepared to get bitten to death.

"Good morning Caterina," I said monotonously before turning back towards Adona, placing a few coins on the table in front, "One casatiello (1) and I'll be on my way." I wanted desperately to get away from this crowding of herbivores.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a bit longer?" Adona pouted slightly, the childish expression suited her despite her weathered face. It was probably as a result of her cheerful demeanor.

"Things to do, places to be. Perhaps another time?"

"Ah!" I heard Caterina exclaim. "What a beautiful flower," she expressed pointing towards the small rose the amber eyed boy had given me yesterday; I had forgotten I had put it in my jacket pocket. "Did you know that dark pink roses symbolise gratitude?" my ears perked slightly at her explanation. So the flower had more meaning than a simple gift. She chuckled softly, I turned towards her curiously. "But I wonder who it was that gave it to you. See this coral part here," she pointed to the coral orange centre, "well that can represent desire or passion." I nearly choked as I heard her laugh teasingly, although I doubted such an innocent boy would try to convey something like that. "Hidden meanings can be so much fun!"

Adona lightly hit Caterina with the back of a spoon and directed her to return out back and be useful for once. Caterina, as expected, pouted and stomped off in a huff. "Here love," she passed a small bag towards me." Have a nice day." I bowed slightly before leaving the warmth of the bakery to continue down the street.

"Good morning Hibari." A man called out to me; recognising him as someone I helped in the past, I nodded in his direction out of courtesy.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Sung a high pitched voice. I looked around curiously until I realised it was coming from the small bird next to me. So the bird wasn't just a stupid animal after all. The bird continued with its cries effectively giving me a headache.

I leant against a nearby wall, slowly enjoying my breakfast. As much as I hated herbivores crowding, the light clatter of feet against the cobblestone road was oddly relaxing. "So it _was_ you!" I was startled out of my daze by the soft voice. I looked down to see the small figure from yesterday, Fuuta was it? His hooded cloak was now replaced by a green tunic much too large for him and patched up pants. "Nice to see you again Mister from yesterday." Before I had a chance to reply a tanned arm wrapped itself around Fuuta's waist and lifted him up and away from me. Golden brown eyes glared at me behind blond bangs. "Dino-nii!"

"Fuuta, go back to Tsuna okay?" with a dejected nod, the young boy ran off back in the direction of his makeshift home. "Who are you?" The blond ordered.

I scoffed at the man's lack of manners, "It's a courtesy to introduce yourself to someone first before demanding their introduction."

"Dino," the blond said, his voice sharp and venomous, "Fuuta's elder brother." I had already guessed the last bit but I was still a bit shocked. I assumed that meant he was the amber eyed boy's brother too.

"Hibari Kyouya."

I noticed the blond's eyes widen momentarily in surprise. "The infamous Hibari Kyouya, pleasure to meet you." He didn't sound too pleased. Dino looked over his shoulder back towards the stall that his younger brothers were currently setting up. My eyes wandered to the small frame of the amber eyed boy as he curiously peeked upwards towards me, when our eyes met he blushed and hurriedly continued back to watever he was doing previously. I noticed Dino ponder something. "Fine, I suppose," he muttered to himself before turning back to me and flashed the trademark smile of the poor family. "My younger brothers wouldn't shut up about you last night, drove Gio-nii and me nuts." I feigned boredom but inside I was curious to know what the amber eyed boy had said about me.

With a flick of his head, Dino motioned for me to follow him. I scoffed and begrudgingly obeyed. I suddenly halted when the blond leading me tripped over absolutely nothing and landed flat on his face. How on earth did he manage that? Within an instant his two younger brothers had rushed to his side helping him up. With an embarrassed laugh, he waddled back to the now set up tent. "W-well, ignoring that, I'll introduce us. Kyouya this is my youngest brother Fuuta as you probably already know, and this," he gestured to the amber eyed boy who bowed slightly towards me, "Is my second youngest brother Tsuna. Our eldest brother Giotto is out working right now, after all he's the most competent out of us." Dino laughed awkwardly, his tattooed hand scratched the back of his head.

"Tsuna." The name rolled off my tongue through upwards curled lips.

Tsuna smiled at me kindly, soft amber eyes glanced upwards towards me as he took a few steps closer. "Nice to meet you again, I was-" Tsuna was interrupted when the small bird that had followed me since this morning fluttered over to him and landed gracefully on the soft bed of auburn hair, snuggling into the warm I so wanted to feel. "He's cute," Tsuna smiled contently as he gently caressed the bird's feathers.

"He's an annoying herbivore though."

Tsuna looked at me confusedly, his enchanting eyes full of bewilderment and humour. "Well of course he is, I would be frightened if he wasn't." Tsuna giggled to himself behind a petit hand.

I blushed lightly and averted my eyes at the misunderstanding. "That is to say he is weak."

Compassionate amber eyes looked up at me, the orbs peered deeply into my soul. Gently he scooped the bird into his palms and brought it up to his face. He smiled joyfully when the bird playfully nipped at his nose and chirped in glee. A moment later Tsuna looked up, he raised his arms past my face and I felt my cheeks heat up at the close proximity. "And that," He tenderly placed the small animal atop my head. Being a good deal shorter than me he had to lean upwards, resting his small frame on his toes to reach. "is all the more reason to protect him."

"I-" I began but was cut off by the smaller boy.

"You're kind, and I'm sure this little guy can tell that." His hands dropped from my head and now rested against my chest. His small hands felt my heartbeat which I was certain was beating at a breakneck pace. "He's lucky to have met someone like you," Tsuna's hands left my chest and moved to his where they shyly clutched his tunic, "a-and so am I." Honestly I wanted nothing more than to hug him at that moment. Tsuna's shyness and my shock at his affection left an awkward silence between the two of us,

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Tsuna smiled sweetly at the little bird. "That's cute; I wonder why he keeps saying that?"

"Hibari." Tsuna held his lips slightly op en and his eyebrows rose in confusion, his expression urged me to continue. "Hibari Kyouya, that's my name." I said with finality.

There was a silence for a moment before Tsuna flashed another joyful grin. "Nice to meet you Hibari," he held out a hand in greeting, "I hope we can be friends."

Taking the dainty hand within my own I looked straight in to the boy's eyes with confidence and perhaps other emotions I weren't going to say aloud. "As do I." I replied. I let my hand hold his for far longer than necessary, desperate not to release my hold of the boy too soon, relishing in the delightful warmth and bliss the simple hold created within me.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Dino observing Tsuna and I. His golden eyes narrowed on me. "Tsuna," he called his brother, averting the boy's attention from me, "go make preparations for the day." With a flick of his head he directed Tsuna of where to go. Back to the tent. Away from me. When the boy was out of sight Dino turned and glared at me. He stood up and strutted over to me. I was surprised he didn't trip, even if he did appear to be wobbly which cut the intimidation of his glare slightly, but barely at that. When he was within arm's reach of me, a strong hand shoved against my chest and golden eyes glared down at me. "I'll only be repeating this once so remember it."

I scoffed, "what?" my tone was demanding, annoyed, as I would be after he interrupted my time with Tsuna.

"Stay away from my brother."

* * *

><p><strong>DINO IS A COCK BLOCK! But wait, Giotto will be an even bigger cock block! It's a cockblocking family! But why? Well that will be explained later when I elaborate on our dear Tuna fish's past.<strong>

**Anyway once again trying out different writing styles. Tried using more dialogue in the chapter but I know I made many grammatical errors. Go easy on me! I'm only 15! Anyway please comment and help me improve my writing style.**

**1) Castiello: a savoury Italian bread.**

**This was death to write. I had written it out the other day on my phone but as I do with all my fanfics I rewrite them onto my computer to edit them. I had already done an essay exam today so I'm stuffed. :(**

**Remember the review button is your friend.**


	3. Desperation and dates?

**Sorry for the wait guys! But this chapter is HUGE! It's nearly 7000 words and considering the way I write (I write it all up in a note on my phone then rewrite it into word on my laptop so I can improve it) it took a hell of a lot of time. Also I have had a lot of commitments lately for example there are a few drawing commissions I got (shameless self advertising: visit me on Kiaraz at DeviantART for commission info XD ) also a contest entry which has taken about 40 hours to draw and my best friend decided to have a steampunk themed party much to my dismay (and I'm one of those people who go all out or nothing so I decided to make my own costume from scratch, it looks amazing though!)**

**Anyway, Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Today I wasn't woken up at an unseemly hour. As much as I would love to say that's a good thing, it wasn't, because instead of being awoken at said unseemly hours I did not wake to be clearer: I did not sleep. My sleepless night was a result of many things, namely my job. After the not-so-pleasant meeting with Dino yesterday I was more or less forced to leave. Afterwards I left for a rather simple yet long escort mission however despite the distractions, Dino's actions remained in my mind throughout the day. The elder brother made subtle hints to 'usher' me out and specifically away from his beloved younger brother. The blond decided for me that I was "busy and needed to leave" so I was forced to separate from the family before I said any goodbyes. Despite how badly I wanted to bite that herbivore to death right there and then, I had to hold back or face hate from Tsuna. I don't think I could handle such innocent eyes as his to be directed at me with fierce hatred.<p>

Which is another reason why my night lacked the sleep I so desired. Despite my job ending around 2 am, I still could not drift into slumber; instead I laid on my sheets letting the cool night breeze tickle my skin and the storm of thoughts buzz in my mind.

What could have caused Dino's obvious mistrust of me?

The more I thought, the more my anxiety grew until it eventually took over my whole being. I opted to leave the comfort of my bed and instead wandered around my room, not paying attention to my surroundings. One thought led to another and my imagination ran free as I begun to question Tsuna's past. Had something happened that had harmed him? Or someone? Cool beads of sweat gathered along my furrowed brow as I thought apprehensively. Scenarios played out in my mind and I had the undeniable urge to hold the brunet.

Against my better judgement my feet had subconsciously carried me out of my house. I didn't bother to close the door, that or I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed. The wooden panel banged lightly against the door frame with the gentle winds, the rhythm matched the furious pumping of my heart from anxious thoughts and the passionate urge to see the boy. My bare feet softly tapped against the cobblestone road with every step. The frayed hems of my pants silently dragged along the ground and smoothly picked up the dust. My shirt gently blew in the wind and I clutched the fabric to my chest with one hand while the other rubbed against my arm in an attempt to warm the skin up; a frustrating reminder that the weather was still all too cold.

As I approached the small shelter that was the young family's home, my pace slowed but the beating of my heart accelerated. The blood pumped in my ears, blocking the quiet sounds of my surroundings and disrupting my thoughts; or rather, provoking them. Had I really come all the way here on a blind emotional whim? I was regretting the actions of my subconscious mind but decided to venture on anyway.

My footsteps softened as I approached the shelter, quieting down to an inaudible level. Slowly and carefully I lifted the canvas so as to invoke the least sound possible in fear that the family within will wake up to witness my less-than-respectable actions. I must have looked like a pervert; middle of the night, old daggy clothes, peaking on someone sleeping with a blush which I was all too sure was colouring my face. As poor as I may be, I had enough pride to recognise the importance of my public appearance, a teaching that had been drilled into me during my youth. My thoughts were blown away at the sight within the shelter.

The inside was a 'u' in shape. The entry was covered by the thick canvas in a pseudo door. Two tall stacks of wooden boxes nearly my height acted as pillars for the front, extra protection from the open street outside and hiding the family within. More boxes surrounded the sides, varying in height. Some held tools or other objects, others acted as beds. In the centre was a carpet like sheet and a small box resembling a table, rusted and disfigured utensils scattered the wooden surface. **(A/N I drew a sketch of the shelter as well as Hibari's house and the town; I will post a link to it soon)** After taking in the scanty shelter my eyes flicked towards the left side closest to me.

Resting peacefully on a mattress of old vegetable sacks and rags and wrapped in a thin sheet of frayed material was an angel. Tsuna's head rested gently on his right arm which acted as a pillow. His soft auburn locks gently laid against his wrists, balancing on the thin limb. His pale skin seemed to glow in the faint white moonlight that snuck in through the opening I had made in the shelter. Gorgeous amber eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber. Once again I had the uncontrollable urge to touch him. To feel his soft skin on min, his silken locks between my fingers. I took a step forward about to reach out to the boy until I realised the presence of others.

At the back of the shelter Fuuta's lithe form was curled up in a small ledge high on the boxes. Below him Dino was stretched out, his arm haphazardly swung off the side of the box, scraping the floor, his sheet was draped carelessly along his midriff. I wondered why he was not cold until I realised the shelter was pretty well insulated by the canvas and the warmth of the family was trapped within. Tsuna rested on a makeshift bed on the left side of the shelter. On the opposite side I noticed another body was wrapped in a sheet that was about to fall apart. Dirty bare feet blackened on the soles and an unruly yet soft looking mop of blond hair peaked out from under the fabric.

My eyes flicked back to Tsuna, they never left his thing body as I slowly crept into the shelter. Despite the weight of the canvas, the fabric floated down to the ground, gently lapping against the cold surface. The warmth of the shelter surrounded me and the faint sounds of the inhabitant's breaths filled my ears, overpowering the now muffled sound of the wind outside. I looked towards Dino and suppressed the urge to childishly stick my tongue out at him; I certainly wasn't following his advice to "stay away". A quiet moan drew my attention back to Tsuna, petit hands clutched thin fabric as he rolled over in his sleep, now facing me. Hesitantly, I outstretched my arm, slowly moving closer. I subconsciously held my breath. As fingertips gently caressed his skin I released the breath I didn't realise I was holding in but it didn't stop the butterflies dancing in my stomach. I brushed his fringe back to see the smooth skin of his forehead and a few odd strands of hair tickled his eye lids. Something was wrong with me tonight; I was succumbing to too many desires because before I knew it my lips were pressed against the exposed skin of his forehead. They lingered on the warm skin until I moved down, laying more tender kisses on his cheek, nose and eventually, and I knew I'd regret this later, his lips. I savoured the touch for a few seconds, the soft, warm, far too pleasant touch, before I hesitantly retracted.

My slender fingers carefully played with his soft auburn hair until I noticed Tsuna's long eyelashes flutter against pale cheeks. Quickly yet quietly I stood up but I must have made a bit too much noise in my previous actions as I was alerted to the sound of someone jumping up behind me. Before I could properly assess the situation a strong hand had clutched my shirt and the cold, deadly surface of a knife was pressed against my throat. Instinctively I grabbed the wrist, twisting it painfully and flung my elbow upwards, the graceful movement connected with my assailant's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to drop his weapon. The blade fell to the ground; a metallic ring filled the shelter. My assailant was beginning to recover, in the moment he was down my eyes quickly darted around the room, Tsuna was awake now but still in a daze. I noticed the bed opposite Tsuna was empty and I assumed that my assailant was the blond that had occupied that bed, Tsuna's eldest brother, whatever his name was.

Without a moment to lose, I swiftly darted out of the room and down the street and around a corner to hide. I looked back, noticing the blond had run out to the street too. Tsuna was peeking out of the shelter; he clung to the canvas and looked around with an expression of utter confusion. The eldest brother was shouting curses towards the sky; his voice rang throughout the street, carrying down towards me. "Mukuro, you bastard! I know it's you! Get back here so I can kick your ass, you coward! Stay away from my brother!"

I let out a sigh of relief, he had not recognised me and had even mistook me for someone else. My heart beat furiously against my chest as I struggled to regain my composure. With a final glance towards the brothers where Tsuna was attempting to calm his brother down and his other brothers gradually emerging from the shelter, I sighed and ran silently towards my house. When I returned to the building I slammed the door shut and was met with a rush of relief caused by the sanctuary of my home, where I should have been all along. I ran a hand through my hair and tugged at the jet black locks. My brows furrowed up in frustration at my own stupid actions. I begrudgingly tread back upstairs.

**(A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY FOR MAKING HIBARI SEEM LIKE A PERVERT! It was necessary for the story)**

When I opened the door to my bedroom I was met with the worried chirps of the bird which has yet to be named. The small animal fluttered its wings and scratched against its bed which I had made out of an old hat and pieces of cloth. Its actions and cries showed that it was worried and a little frustrated at my disappearance. With a small smile I wandered over to the bird. My fingers gently caressed its feathers while my other hand pulled against my own hair. The bird started chirping once again when I had subconsciously stopped petting, my mind wandered elsewhere. My eyes were downcast and I ground my teeth together in frustration at myself. With saddened eyes I looked back up towards the worried creature. "Your owner's such an idiot, isn't he?" As if the bird could feel my pain, it flew up towards my face and gently rubbed against my cheek to console me. I smiled and pat the bird again in thanks before collapsing on my bed. Hours of sleepless thought passed and the sun rose. Light shone through my broken shutters which I didn't have time to fix yesterday. I decided my efforts to sleep were in vain and since I was awake I might as well make the most of the day.

I sleepily changed into more presentable clothing and grabbed the stuff I needed for the day including my weapons and wallet which was now stuffed from last night's high paying job. At least one good thing came from my sleepless night. I beckoned the bird to come join me and it eagerly fluttered up and rested on my shoulder, deciding to let the bird remain on its perch, I left the house.

As I walked towards Adona's bakery I noticed a dark blur move out of sight. Following the movement to the small apple cart on the corner, I watched from a distance. A small hooded figure hid behind the wheel of the cart and occasionally took careful peaks over the top. He was an expert at hiding, any normal person wouldn't have been able to spot him, but I'm anything but normal. I strode over to the cart, not alerting any attention; I too could conceal my presence if I wanted to. The figure didn't even realise as I moved beside him and harshly grabbed the sneaking hand. I heard the thief let out a shocked gasp followed by hitched breaths full of fear. Ripping the hood off the thief I was shocked to realise it was none other than Tsuna, the angelic image of him faltered slightly but taking in his hungered appearance I realised this was an act of necessity. Harshly I pulled the boy up and looked towards the store owner. "We'll take a bag." I startled the man out of his thoughts, no wonder he was such a target for thieves.

"Ah, Hibari-san, for you, it's free."

With a thankful nod I took his offer and directed Tsuna away from the stall with a rough tug of his hand. A flash of guilt swept through me when I heard him wince but later regained myself when I realised it was necessary. Tugging him over to an empty alley, I shoved the bag of apples into his arms causing him to stumble back slightly. Keeping up my tough appearance I glared down at him, fearful amber eyes stared back. "H-Hibari-san, I..." the boy started, shoulders rose worriedly and pale hands clutched the mesh of the bag of apples.

I'll have you know that stealing is a crime, Herbivore, and I'm known in this for being the justice per se." I noticed Tsuna's brows furrow up slightly in fear and white teeth bit lightly into soft pink lips. He averted his eyes so that they rested on the dirt ground, occasionally sneaking peeks up at me. His entire frame shook in fear. "I suppose I can let you off, just this once." Tsuna perked up at the sound, expression brightened and he beamed at me with a trademark grin.

"Thank you, Hibari-san," he started, "I owe you one. Thank you," he hesitantly walked over to me and placed a shaky palm against my chest where my heart was. "Thank you." He repeated.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let you off without punishment." I smirked at his confused face. "Spend the day with me." **(A/N: Greatest. Punishment. Ever.)**

"H-Hibari?"

"As punishment for stealing you are to spend the whole day with me." I smirked once again. "Go tell Fuuta, I'll be waiting for you here, give him those apples too." With an awkward smile, Tsuna ran off. I could see him meeting Fuuta a few metres away, I couldn't hear them over the bustle of the street but I still smiled and waved subtly when Tsuna pointed in my direction and Fuuta waved enthusiastically. A moment later Tsuna had run back to my side, he warily glanced over his shoulder.

"Quick, let's go before Dino-nii and Giotto-nii come back." I raised a confused eyebrow at this. "My older brothers are very overprotective, there's no way they'd let me leave with you so let's go before they return." Tsuna said in a blur. His arm wrapped around mine and he ushered me quickly away not before giving one last glance to Fuuta and holding a finger to his lips to tell the younger boy to stay quiet.

"Rebellious type, are you?" I chuckled.

"You'd be too with brothers like mine," Tsuna pouted and quickened his pace as we approached the corner, "but they care for me and I suppose I should be thankful for that."

After we turned the corner our pace slowed, taking comfort that we were now out of sight of Tsuna's home and his brothers. Gently ruffling Tsuna's already messy hair I smirked at him. "I'll make sure you don't regret leaving today." His stomach rumbled loudly and alerted me to his obvious hunger. He had left the bag of apples with his brother after all. "Follow, I'll get you something to eat."

"Hibari, you really don't need to do so much for me. I'm fine with just food scraps."

"Idiot herbivore, just accept my offer." I replied without even looking back to the boy and continued towards the bakery. As we walked, I allowed myself to peek back to Tsuna who was now blushing heavily with a small contented smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile lightly knowing it was me who invoked such a cute expression. Within a few minutes we had made it to Adona's bakery. I stood back and opened the door, prepared for the warm blast of air however Tsuna wasn't and stumbled back clumsily, he would nearly have fallen over if I hadn't quickly snaked my arm around his waist. He nodded in thanks before we continued in. "Good morning, Dona."

"Kyouya dear! Good morning." Her eyes wandered to Tsuna. "My, oh my, you certainly have the habit of picking up the cutest things." I noticed Tsuna stiffen when Adona pulled him into a friendly hug.

"This is my...friend, Tsuna. Tsuna this is Dona, the baker's wife and a good friend of mine." Adona was observant, I could tell that she picked up on my body language; she knew I wanted to be more than friends with Tsuna. She looked directly at me and nodded with a smile, it was her way of silently wishing me luck.

"Nice to meet you, miss." Tsuna greeted shyly.

This tore Adona's attention away from me. "He even sounds adorable! You sure know how to pick them, Kyouya." She tightened her hug on the boy for a few more seconds before letting go and returning to the counter. "So what can I get you boys today? Oh, and here, Kyouya," she tossed a small back to me, "bread scraps for that bird of yours." I nodded in thanks as I took a couple of pieces out and offered them to the bird.

As I was feeding the bird I turned to Tsuna. "Take whatever you like," Tsuna looked at me, stunned into silence, "it's okay, go ahead." Hesitantly Tsuna outstretched an arm but quickly withdrew it.

"I-I'll just go with whatever's cheapest." He stuttered out.

I sighed at his hesitance. "Do you like sweet things?" Tsuna's eyes quickly darted from the floor up to meet mine. He nodded quickly and enthusiastically, his brown locks swayed with the movement. He must really like sweets. I smiled lightly before turning to Adona. "He'll have one blood orange cannoli (1), and I'll have a casatiello as usual." Adona happily processed our order.

"H-Hibari-san, you didn't have to, I would be-"

"Just be grateful, herbivore," Tsuna shook a little at my firm tone, "it's a gift." I placed my hand on his head in reassurance to which Tsuna grinned. Within a moment Adona had returned with our orders and we left the bakery. The instant we left, Tsuna had dived right into his meal, and I internally chuckled at his enthusiasm. We made our way over to a stack of wooden boxes to sit down, Tsuna blissfully skipped over. After I was finished I took out the small bag of bread scraps for the bird, it instantly brightened upon the sight of its meal.

"Ah, hello there Hibird, I didn't notice you." Tsuna greeted the small animal, softly petting the fluffy yellow feathers.

"Hibird?"

Tsuna quickly shrunk back, shy and slightly frightened. "S-sorry, I just nicknamed him that since you didn't mention his name and I wanted to call him something." I just sat in silence, head resting upon my hand as I enjoyed watching stutter cutely. At my silence, Tsuna continued rambling on embarrassedly in explanation. "I-it's a combination of bird and H-Hibari, s-sorry it's silly and childish. I'll stop calling it that if-"

"It's cute," I cut him off. Tsuna turned up to me, innocent Amber eyes full of bewilderment, "I like it, don't worry." The moment I finished my sentence, Tsuna let out a sigh of relief followed by a shy giggle. The conversation that followed was silent. I gave the bag of bread scarps to Tsuna who eagerly fed the bird, now named Hibird. It chirped lightly as it took the bread from Tsuna's fingers. Hibird fluttered up and rested on Tsuna's shoulder where it softly pecked at the small bits of ricotta left on his cheeks from his food. I couldn't help but smile contentedly. Grabbing Tsuna's hand, I stood up and started walking away from the bakery, pulling Tsuna with me. "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going, Hibari?"

"Anywhere." Tsuna seemed to understand my answer and with a large grin, skipped up next to me and giggled lightly at the situation. After a few hours of just wandering around we decided to take a rest. Tsuna slumped down onto the low fence and stretched his legs, bare feet swinging as he relaxed. I realised he must not have been able to afford shoes. This thought was like a knife to the chest but I quickly ignored it.

"Thanks for taking me out today, it's been a lot of fun." Tsuna giggled at the memories. "To say my brothers are overprotective is an understatement, the only way I would have been able to leave their sight and play around like this is if I run off. I'm sure they're worried sick about me." Gently Tsuna swept my hand up in his, his slender fingers peacefully played with mine as he traced the lines of my palm. "But you know," he looked up at me with determination and joy, "I don't regret it at all." He grinned and I felt my heart skip a beat, my breath hitched as the beating continued with more ferocity than before. "Although today was probably not the best day, after last night," I perked up curiously, slightly worried about what he might say, "Someone snuck into our home last night. My brothers think it was Muk-and old friend," Tsuna cut himself off before he completed the name, "but although I was half asleep I could tell it was too gentle to be him." Tsuna looked down sadly, kicking the ground shyly and creating a small cloud of dust. "Ah, sorry, I should stop boring you with my worries, it's just that-" I cut him off when I grabbed his hand softly and gave a reassuring squeeze. After a few moments of comfortable silence, I wound my fingers in his.

"When you're ready, you can tell me."

I was facing away, staring off into the distance, but I could tell Tsuna was watching me. I could feel his gaze. When I looked over I noticed his eyes were full of gratitude and admiration. A dark pink blush dusted his cheeks. Tears had begun to gather in his eyes, amber depths now glazed over as they sparkled in the morning light. I worriedly begun to threat over him as he hastily wiped the tears away. "Don't worry, I'm happy," I stared at him with confusion, "you're so kind to me, I don't deserve it." His hands found mine again and he squeezed my palm lightly. "Thank you," his breath hitched, "thank you so much." Unsure of what to do, I snaked my arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him in to my chest. Tsuna was startled at first but soon relaxed into the embrace.

"Don't worry about any of that, you said we're friends didn't you?" Tsuna nodded as he wiped his tears away. "Then treat this as a favour from a friend." Tsuna didn't say anything but his eyes were full of gratitude. I stared at him for a while until I was met with a sudden idea. "Come with me." I gently pulled him off towards a crowded shopping street. I pulled him towards a small stall we passed earlier, manoeuvring past the crowds of people; some cleared the path when they noticed me. When we reached the stall I nodded at the owner and grabbed a scarf off the bench and gracefully wrapped it around Tsuna's neck. The pale orange of the scarf looked amazing against his slightly tanned skin and dark hair and seemed to bring out more light in his gorgeous amber eyes which I noticed held a bright orange tint. It was perfect. "We'll take it." I placed a few coins on the bench and pulled a confused Tsuna away.

"H-Hibari!" Eventually we slowed down after we were away from the annoying crowding. When Tsuna caught his breath he continued. "What was that? Why did you..." he trailed off.

"It's a gift, just accept it, herbivore."

Tsuna continued to look at me confusedly. "Why do you do so much for me?" I met his gaze, his amber eyes bore into my soul.

"You're special to me."

"B-but we only met a few days ago!" **(lol! Lampshading!)** I shrugged at this. An awkward silence hung in the air between us before Tsuna broke it with a cheerful laugh. "I don't think I'll ever get you!" he giggled.

I smiled at his happiness. "Speaking of which, why have I never met you before a few days ago? I know everybody in this part of town, did you just move here?"

Tsuna looked down sadly. "No, we've always lived in this city or surrounding towns." a single amber eye peeked up at me through brown bangs. "Up until a few months ago my family lived and worked on the other side of the river." I suppressed a gasp; that was the rich side where the upper classes lived. Was he...? Tsuna seemed to notice my confusion and giggled lightly. "No, no, we've always been poor. It's just that the nobles really seemed to like us, business was good there."

"Then why did you move?"

Tsuna once again dropped his gaze. "S-some other time, okay? I promise I'll tell you, just not now."

I nodded in understanding and changed the topic. "So where have you been since then?"

Tsuna let the question hang and averted his eyes before mumbling something under his breath that I couldn't hear. I kept questioning him to repeat louder until he finally replied in an audible tone. "We joined a gypsy caravan." he mumbled out with an annoyed voice. I chuckled lightly. "Don't laugh!"

I continued to chuckle and smirk at him. "What did you do? Palm reading? Acting? Music?"

"I danced." He looked up at me proudly, hands confidently rested on his slender waist. I looked at him with an expression of teasing disbelief, at this he quickly changed to a cute pout. "I may be clumsy and useless, but I sure can give any professional dancer a run for their money." I was about to send him a snark retort but a petit finger silenced me, amber eyes silently told me to be patient before closing in a peaceful reserve. Tsuna angled his head slightly towards the sky as if to hear something. Amber orbs snapped open and stared at me with fierce determination, a brief flash of orange swept through the caramel depths. "Here," Tsuna's hand reached out and grasped my wrist gently, "I'll show you."

Before I could question, I was forced to follow Tsuna through the busy streets. Despite his looks, Tsuna was pretty fast, faster than most his age and certainly more so than anyone who came from a similar background as him. Grasping the opportunity, I inconspicuously entwined my fingers with Tsuna's. My attention was averted when Tsuna's pace slowed down. When I regained my senses I could hear the melodious tune of a violin and the melancholic hum of a young voice. We made our way through the small crowd which weren't particularly paying attention to the musicians, rather passing through. Two young girls came into sight; ragged dresses and unkempt hair similar to that of Tsuna's family, dejected and tired faces hollowed in hunger. Mind you, the majority of this god forsaken city had similar looks. Tsuna calmly strolled towards the girls, interrupting their music. Their joyful laughs that Tsuna invoked could be heard from where I stood. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity when Tsuna pointed in my direction causing the girls to chuckle sinisterly.

A moment later and the girls had begun playing again; this time a fast paced joyful tune. Tsuna tucked his scarf into his belt letting the long fabric dangle to his ankles. He smirked at me, determination blazed through his eyes; I returned his look with amusement. Instantly Tsuna burst into an energetic dance. His arms elegantly swung to the beat, swaying with the music. Rhythmic movements complemented the light hearted music. Small kicks accentuated each beat. Tsuna grinned in joy, eyes curved into crescents as he gleefully became lost in his dancing, each move invoked more and more cheer in not only himself but the audience and roses their spirit. As his dance carried on he attracted quite the crowd, spectators gathered to view the boy's beautiful movements and blissful demeanour.

Tsuna's arms stretched out daintily as he twirled, his scarf gracefully followed painting a circle of orange around him. He flicked his head back in joy, the pale white skin of his neck exposed carelessly and the sound of cheerful laughter echoed through the street and intertwined with the girls' music. The violinist's fingers danced along the fingerboard moving in a clumsy blur as she struggled to keep the tempo, despite that she was laughing and grinning with Tsuna, foot tapping along and her violin singing out a cheery tune. The other girl sung with a similar glee and expression. Tsuna motioned to them as they begun to join his dance. Averting his eyes from them, he directed the Amber orbs at me once again beneath strands of brown hair. Under his obvious happiness and determination was a shrouded emotion I didn't recognise. In an instant his eyes were closed again in his signature joyous grin.

In one graceful movement, Tsuna had grabbed the end of his scarf that was still attached to his belt, swirling the fabric in smooth arcs as his whole body moved to the music, hips flicking to the beat. His other hand was raised in the air flicking his fingers; the crowd started to join in and clapped in time to his flicks. Tsuna lowered his hand but the crowd never stopped clapping, resting his eyes on me, he strutted over. With a spin Tsuna was within my arms reach but was facing away. Slender arms stretched upwards and back twirling his wrists in the dance. Gracefully his body followed, flexibly stretching backwards so his back was curved. He held that position which I imagine couldn't be comfortable for a while before spinning out. Hands teasingly swept across my chest as he spun back to the centre.

He kicked his leg and leaned backwards, his thin form moved in a flexible grace as his head nearly met his foot. He spun out of his position and twirled his arms gracefully to the music, with one final spin and a flick of his arm the song and his dance had finished and was soon replaced by the cheers of the large audience they had gathered. With a blush, Tsuna smiled thankfully then looked over at me in a pout of sorts as if asking for my silent approval. I lifted my lips in a smile and waved slightly in acknowledgement to which the boy shone another grin at me. With a final wave to the girls Tsuna ran towards me, grabbed my hand and we dashed off leaving behind a disappointed crowd desiring an encore performance.

We kept on running, out of sight of the crowd and even further than that, Tsuna seemed to be enjoying the run so I decided not to stop him. Eventually we hit the river; the raised sides of the banks were lined with a vibrant Market, still alive and bustling despite it being past noon. Tsuna turned around and placed his hands on his hips, smirking at me. "So, how was that?" he asked.

I chuckled lightly at his cute display of pride. "Wao." Tsuna giggled at my reply. "Tsuna, since we're near the river, we should cross over and you can show me around, I don't know that side very well." Tsuna's smile dropped and his entire frame shook. He was obviously frightened by something. "It's okay, Tsuna, we can go somewhere else. Anyway, we might as well head home now."

"No," Tsuna stated firmly, "I'll show you the other side, come on." Tsuna was still shaking, his body contradicted his words. I grabbed his hand, prepared to stop him and also to show support. "Thanks for your worries but I'll be fine, I'm stronger than I look." Sighing, I realised he was determined to show he was fine and could cross the other side if the river despite whatever bad memories it obviously held. Tsuna gripped my hand as we walked off, his frightened actions betrayed him.

The closer we got to the other bank, the tighter Tsuna's hold on my hand became. Eventually, I realised this was pointless, Tsuna was obviously in pain so I pulled him back, forcing his small frame to slam into my chest and I wound my arms around the surprised boy. "We're not crossing." I stated firmly. Tsuna was about to rebut but I cut him off. "You're in pain, we're not crossing." Tsuna let out a small sigh of relief, once I released him from my embrace he slowly moved over to the fence of the bridge and slumped down on the brick surface. "Idiot, there's no point in pushing yourself for something so pointless."

Tsuna just smiled sadly up at me. "I suppose your right," Tsuna turned his attention towards the other side of the river, gazing past the end of the bridge as if it was a door to another world. A gentle breeze lightly ruffled Tsuna's hair and clothes, he ignored the winds. Half lidded, exhausted eyes were focussed on something I couldn't point out; I guessed it was one of the houses on the large hill that was the nobleman's district of the city. "I can't tell you how grateful I am to you," Tsuna begun, his shaky voice wavered, "I'm hiding so much from you but you still care for me anyway." A dark shadow was cast over his face as he stared at the floor but I could see the slight shimmer of tears in his eyes. I was stuck on what to do; I desperately wanted to kiss him then but eventually settled with the much tamer action of gently placing my hand on his head. It came as a shock to both of us when a large gust of wind blew by, unfurling the scarf from Tsuna's neck and taking it with the wind until it slowly fluttered down into the river. Tsuna cried out as he futilely clawed at the wind. He shot up and jumped on top the railing, it took me a moment to realise his intentions before I quickly held him back.

"Don't, the current is too strong," who knows how good a swimmer he is, but I doubt he could survive unharmed from jumping into the quick moving and dirty river, not to mention the temperature and given his living conditions the chances of him surviving hypothermia were little to none. Tsuna tried to pull away, desperate to retrieve the gift. Weighing the options, I decided it was much better if I went instead, I was strong enough to hold my own against the currents and at least I had the means to survive possible illness. I pulled Tsuna back down and replaced his position, throwing my shoes behind me as I prepared to jump in but before I could; my ears were met with a loud splash.

My eyes darted to the origin of the sound and I noticed a man swimming quickly and determinedly after the scarf, much quicker than I could swim I hated to admit. Within moments the man had caught the scarf and dragged himself out of the river. He caught his breath as he rested against a nearby tree. Tsuna dashed away towards the man in a panic, his bare feet bounded against the stone in a blur. I noticed with a tinge of pain that he had uncaringly crossed the bridge to the other side of the river despite his obvious hesitance before; easily crossing the threshold despite his fears. I followed after him in worry. Before I knew it we had reached the man. His expensive clothes that were obviously the highest quality were stained with the dirty river water and ripped in numerous places, silver hair dripped the muddy substance and cheeks blushed pink from the exercise.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried out at the sight of the man. The name rung a bell in my mind but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The silver haired man perked up, his furrowed brows shot upwards and his expression brightened. He wore a large grin on his face as he awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "H-hello Juudaime!" he greeted enthusiastically as I wondered why he was calling Tsuna that. He dropped the scarf instantly and dashed over to Tsuna, pulling the boy into a tight embrace as he fretted over the boy. Seriously? He's worried about Tsuna after he just dangerously jumped into a filthy river and is obviously injured. This man must be an idiot. A moment later the man pulled back and started apologising profusely for dirtying Tsuna's clothes with the water and mud. He treated Tsuna's ragged clothes as if they were the king's robes while he spared no second thought for his far more expensive ones.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna started with a concerned but compassionate smile before he wound his arms around Gokudera to which the man was flustered by at first but eventually sunk into the embrace. The sight felt like a stab to the chest and I clutched the fabric of my shirt as if it would help the pain. "Gokudera-kun, thank you so much, you're always doing this kind of stuff for me."

"Anything for you Juudaime!" Gokudera declared enthusiastically to which Tsuna giggled at lightly. "Anyway Juudaime, why do you care about this rag?" I struggled to refrain from beating the man up.

"It's not a rag, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna corrected calmly as he wandered over to pick up the scarf from where Gokudera had dropped it earlier, "it's a gift," with a flick of his head he motioned towards me, "from Hibari-San."

Gokudera's kind expression instantly changed to a glare as his eyes met mine. I returned the glare with more ferocity, thankfully Tsuna didn't notice. I strutted over to the man and swung my hand out disdainfully requesting a handshake. The other man reluctantly took mine in his.

"Hibari Kyouya." I greeted. Gokudera's eyes sparked in recognition.

"Gokudera Hayato." Emerald eyes glared down at me. It suddenly clicked in my mind where I had heard his name from. I instantly pulled my hand back as I felt my hatred for the man boil up to new heights.

The Gokudera family.

Patrician family.

Rulers of the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know patricians kinda weren't very common but they still existed mainly in Italy and since I'm going with a sort of alternate universe 400 years ago Sicily I thought this fit well.<strong>

**1) blood orange cannoli: cannoli is a famous Sicilian pastry and Sicilians are well known for their Blood orange so I thought "why not combine them?" (This information comes from my Sicilian friend.)**


End file.
